Boredom
by SonicGamerAndArtist655
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog was practicing new chaos powers on a normal day like always. But this was out of boredom. What could this possibly lead to? Teleporting people from another dimension and having them live in his house and cause a whole giant mess of chaos? Nahh that's not a possibility with chaos control... right?


Boredom can make many things happen. Mostly simple things such as finding out that you can do certain stuff. Well, a very bored blue hedgehog will do something huge. That means another adventure! But just exactly what will this adventure be? Let's find out shall we?

"Chaos control…" muttered the bored blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was finding out if he could discover any new chaos techniques. "Chaos heart?" he said guessing random words. " Chaos… music?" He said hoping that would at least trigger something. And suddenly a warm but faint wind came in and played a small, weak tune. " Sound like it's not capable of that type of power." He guessed. " It's not like I can teleport the world or do stuff like that." He chuckled. And to be funny, he called out " Chaos World Teleport!" and chuckled to himself. But all of a sudden every Mobian on Mobius floated in the air and was engulfed in a bright light. "What the?!" He said, confused at how it could have worked for real. Soon the lights were gone but everyone hadn't teleported. They were really confused but didn't worry too much about it since things like that happens a lot. But little did everyone know that there were extra people who weren't from this world.

Meanwhile…

" What the?" a purple and white hedgehog with messy hair called out. Where was he? And where were his friends? He looked around the dark alley I was teleported to and found nothing or no one. He hadn't used Mega Control so he couldn't he in another dimension right? Well only one way to find out. He ran out of the alley to finds strange looking people and multi-colored rolling devices that the people rode in. Buildings towered over his head and the sky was blue and clear. The air was fresh to him and the breeze felt good on his fur. This definitely was not Marslus. 'Maybe this is a dream' he thought as he pinched himself. Nope. He wasn't dreaming at all. 'Well, weird place or not, I've got to find my friends'. But just as he was going to dash off…

" Hey there Sonic! You change your quills today? They look nice!" Said one of the weird looking people.

" Uh sorry? My name isn't Sonic." I said wondering who this Sonic was.

"Oh sorry, what is your name then?" He asked.

" Rad-" I was cut off by a scream. I looked around and saw a pink hedgehog with a red dress and matching boots being held by a huge robot. She kept screaming for Sonic to help her but I didn't see anyone coming to save her. This Sonic guy must be slow as ever. I wasn't going to sit there and watch any longer. I ran up to the machine and grabbed its leg. Soon I short-circuited the whole entire robot. I grabbed the pink hedgehog and jumped off the robot. But then I remembered something. " Everyone move away! It's gonna explode!" I yelled out. Everyone listened to my warning and ran for their lives as the robot exploded and destroyed the area it was in once everyone was settled and the pink hedgehog calmed down, I called out "Is everyone here okay?" and received nods and sounds of confirmation. I then looked at the pink hedgehog I was still holding and asked "Are you okay miss?" . She looked at me for a second and nodded her head. I put her down and then decided I should introduce myself to her. "Well that's a relief ma'am. Wouldn't want a beautiful lady like you to be harmed at all. My name's Radical the hedgehog. I have a lot of nick-names so you can call me whatever you like!" I did my usual introduction but added in the first part because I really meant it for some reason. She did look gorgeous and her eyes put me in a trance.

"Well, my name's Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you, Radical." She introduced herself.

"Amy Rose… it fits you." I complimented.

"Thanks Rads." She smirked at me.

I grinned at the small pet name. "It was no problem at all. I was wondering though, who is this Sonic you mentioned." I asked her so I could get to know who I was mistaken for earlier.

"Oh you don't know Sonic?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "Well do you want to meet him?" she asked.

Meet him? Oh this is gonna be great! "Sure I would." I responded, and the next thing I knew I was being dragged to said person. I was a bit surprised at how fast she had opened up to me, but she was cool nonetheless. Soon we came up to a decently big sized workshop. I was at the door before you could say 'My hat's on fire!' and Amy knocked on it for me. I heard a voice call out "Hold on a sec!" and about ten seconds later, the door was opened and I saw a blue hedgehog with a tan muzzle and belly and emerald green eyes.

"Hey there Amy! Who's your friend?" the cobalt hedgehog asked Amy.

"My name's Radical the hedgehog. I have a lot of nicknames so you're free to call me anything you like!" I did my usual introduction again. "And are you Sonic the hedgehog?" I asked him.

"You guessed right! Sonic's my name and speed's my game!" He said.

"Well I wanted to meet you because a few people have mistaken me from you. And I also saved Rose from a robot. I'm guessing you two are friends?" I questioned. They nodded their heads.

"Want to come in?" he stepped back and gestured inside the workshop.

"Sure!" I sail in a cheery voice. I looked around and saw a simple living room with a green couch, a green recliner chair, a large flat-screen T.V, a coffee table, a lamp, and a few pictures of Sonic and an orange two tailed fox. "Nice place you've got here Sonic!" I said as I looked around.

"It's nothing special. Would you care to explain how you saved Amy?" he asked.

"Oh sure! Well, I was chilling with my friends, until something separated us and teleported us to a different place. I was wondering where I was and was going to explore around until someone complimented my quills thinking that you had changed your quill-style. I told him I wasn't you and was about to tell him my name, when I heard Rose scream. I saw her being nearly crushed by its huge hands. She was calling out your name but I thought you just _had no idea about it_, so I went up to it and used Water Hand Clamp on it and the water made it short-circuit. I made sure everyone evacuated the area because I knew it was gonna explode, which it soon did. And Boom! That's how I saved her!" I explained the event. I looked to the window because for some reason I felt I should. And what I saw filled me with relief. A magenta and brown hedgehog was sitting on a tree branch playing his oddly shaped guitar. "Starlight!" I blurted out.

"Who?" Sonic asked before looking out the window. The hedgehog sensed his name being called and looked at the window before smirking.

"Mega control." He muttered before appearing in front of Sonic. Sonic studied his features while he had the chance. He had four long quills on either side of his head and four much longer quills behind them giving them a layered look to them. He had huge ears and his muzzle was white. His belly fur was like his except it was white and had a little tuff of fur on the top of it. His gloves looked just like his and his shoes were pink with purple buckles on them, and white stripes on either side of the buckles, and they had a white line connecting the back white striped together and a small stripe on either side of the shoe. He had a black and white guitar with his head designed on the back of it. The guitar was shaped weird as it had a pointed bottom and the middle (when it turns into a narrow stick) had what looked like two hedgehog quills on either side. The very top was pointed like an arrow. When he looked into his eyes one of them was rainbow colored while the other was gray. Sonic put on his friendliest smile.

"Hello there… um… Starlight?" he greeted awkwardly.

"…" he said nothing in response. Sonic looked at him weirdly .

"You're welcome to sit if you want to." Sonic suggested.

I then knew what was going to happen. He was going to introduce himself to Sonic. His way.

"Just sit back and don't say anything." I said with an annoyed face and sighed while shaking my head. Before he could as what I meant, Starlight backed up away from Sonic and start playing a soft tune on his guitar. And was going to start singing his introduction. I face-palmed but sat and watched anyways.

_My name is Starlight and I wanted to say_

_I'm gonna introduce myself to you my way_

_If you think my voice for you is okay_

_I want you to staaaay…_

I got prepared for the next part. He started playing a much faster tune on his guitar and sang way louder that he was at the beginning.

**_I want you to stay here and hear my very awesome sooong! _**

**_My name is Starlight the hedgehog!_**

**_And don't you ever forget!_**

**_That I will never let!_**

**_Anyone bring you down!_**

**_Cause I will always come around!_**

**_Be there by your side!_**

**_Never tell a lie!_**

**_To you…_**

**_When you expect danger ahead!_**

**_I will be there instead!_**

**_To lighten up your day!_**

**_For you…_**

**_I first thought of you as a stranger in my very eyes!_**

**_But now I am your friend and I'll be there when you want to cry!_**

**_I would do the impossible for you!_**

**_I would kill and that very fact is true!_**

**_If it really meant that I could stay with you!_**

**_My bro forever…_**

**_I'm loyal, honest, caring, generous and fun!_**

**_I'd trust you if you held to my head a gun!_**

**_I write my songs!_**

**_And move along!_**

**_But since this song was so long!_**

**_I now conclude this soooong…_**

During the song I noticed two things. One, there was background instruments playing, and two, the ones playing the background music were my three other friends. Their names were Malvado, Tyrone and Sorlen. What were _they_ doing here. I looked over to Sonic to check on him and his face was so priceless! His eyes were open as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open as that was the most unexpected and weirdest thing he had ever seen. Oh man if I had a camera this would be all over the internet! I saw his phone and took that opportunity to take about ten pictures and put it in my quills. I snickered as he got over the shock of so many events in ten minutes. All of a sudden my friend Derp busted into the door, followed by Shentai, Vanquerord, Variety, Luna, Forgotten, Kare Koe, Sonicia, Scarlet and the rest of my huge group of friends.

And that's when chaos erupted around Sonic. In 30 minutes, this is the craziness that caused laughs, cries, crashes, and screams in the workshop.

This is what boredom brings.


End file.
